


whatever the fuck we want

by charliewritesokay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliewritesokay/pseuds/charliewritesokay
Summary: Kaleidoscope eyes and freckles like constellations.Gabriel and Sam stop deluding themselves, and roommates become lovers.





	whatever the fuck we want

Gabriel snuggled down deeper into Sam's much larger bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Sam, hours later, stumbled into their dorm room after a late night at the library, studying.

He collapsed into his bed without changing, only making time to pull off his shoes and socks before sliding into the welcoming arms of his comfortable, warm? Cuddly? Human? That's not his bed, that's his roommate, Gabriel.

A prankster by nature, and though secretly intelligent, never tries or shows it, which leaves Sam wondering how he managed to get into Stanford.

Sam briefly considered pushing him off the bed onto the floor, but decided that a warm human pillow had it's benefits so he'd let it go, just for tonight.

-

Gabriel wakes up to the embrace of golden sunlight pouring through the windows, but that's not the only embrace he's waking up to. No, he's totally spooning Sam Winchester.   
THE Sam Winchester.   
Mr. Everyone wants of piece of me Sam Winchester.

Everyone was always telling Gabriel how lucky he was to be his roommate, and yeah, the dude was smoking hot, but it was kind of hurtful. Why wasn't Sam Winchester lucky to room with him?

Gabriel chuckled quietly to himself. There was no competition, who was he kidding. He was what, 6 feet 4 inches if pure hotness as opposed to his diminutive 5"8 "cuteness". Gabriel's smile turned to a deep sigh as he turned to face the object of his thoughts.   
He hates me anyway. Thinks I'm a childish brat.

Gabriel tilted his head and watched as Sam's chest rose and fell evenly, memorised the way his eyelashes cast shadows on his cheeks, the softness of his brows when they weren't furrowed in annoyance towards him, the soft curve of his lips and- oh God, Gabe wasn't interested in Sam Winchester! He really really wasn't. He just appreciated his aesthetic qualities, is all.

Somewhere along the way, Gabe forgot to get up and ended up falling asleep curled up against the man he totally didn't have a crush on. At all.

-

Sam blinked slowly and yawned, that was the best sleep he'd had all year. He'd felt so comfortable and warm, he thought to himself as he snuggled in closer to his heated pillow- heated pillow?

Sam looked down at a head of tousled golden waves. Oh shit.

Sam immediately pulled away from his roommate's form. Not cute not cute not cute  
notcutenotcutenotcutenotcute not cute not cute at all.

His mantra went flying out the window when Gabriel raised his head, still sleeping, looking his lost source of warmth. When he found him, he pressed his face into Sam's chest and went immobile, snoring.

Everyone had warned Sam about him, told him that no matter his sexuality, he'd fall for him. Good looks, good sense of humour, and way too much charm, a triple threat. Sam should have listened because now it was too late to turn back.

He didn't notice he was staring until Gabriel woke up and looked directly into his eyes with molten gold embers burning through his pupils, Oh he was screwed.

God, Gabriel was beautiful. He looked like an angel with a halo of sunlight making his hair look otherworldly, freckles reminding Sam of the constellations, he wished he could count them and name each one. He could spend all day just marvelling at him, he was simply- but it's all platonic. Platonic admiration. Totally.

-

Gabriel's breath caught in his throat when he opened his lids, Sam was awake. Staring at him. Was he judging him? Oh, look at those eyes, kaleidoscope eyes, he could never grow tired of staring at them. His brows weren't furrowed, he still had that innocence, that childish glow to him. It made Gabriel want to take him away from the world and keep him safe from every bad thing. Gabriel wanted to kiss him, kiss him into-what? No, he wanted to k-Kick the covers off and take a shower. Yes, that's what he'd do.

Now if only he could stop looking at those eyes.

Okay, let's do this.

"Mornin', Sammy." Gabriel whispered in a voice still unaccustomed to speaking. He cleared his throat.

"Hey." Sam responded with an almost gravelly tone full of sleep that made Gabriel want to kiss him till his lips felt sore.

-

Sam couldn't break eye contact, and he knew if he did, he'd only look one place: his lips. Those perky thin lips touched with pink placed directly under an adorable nose made to be booped. He was staring at his lips, wasn't he? Yup. He was. Oh well.

Sam subconsciously licked his lips and in response, Gabriel's entire face went red as he, in turn, totally unaware, parted his own. They couldn't do this, Sam reminded himself as he leaned in.

-

This was totally not an option, Gabriel decided as he pushed Sam's hair out of his face and allowed Sam to pull him into his arms.

-

What am I doing? Sam's subconscious yelled at him, Whatever the fuck I want, he replied, running his finger along Gabriel's lower lip, no words were needed. Consent was clear.

-

Gabriel looked up at Sam, he's going to hurt me, he's going to use me and toss me to the curb.

-

Sam looked down at Gabe and vowed that no one would ever harm him. That he would never let anyone hurt him. Sam cupped his chin and tilted his head towards him. "Gabriel...what are we doing?" He muttered.

-

  
"Whatever the fuck we want." Gabriel growled and jumped on top of Sam, finally getting the kiss he'd waiting for, for longer than he'd admit. Sam let a giggle and wrapped his arms around the man who totally annoyed the hell out of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you enjoyed! They mean so much to me!


End file.
